finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Vivi Orunitia
Vivi Orunitia, hay là VIVI Ornitier như trong các tạp chí tại Nhật bản,, là một trong số các nhân vật chính của trò chơi Final Fantasy IX. cậu ta không phải con người (human), mà là một Black Mage, dễ dàng phân biệt bởi lớp sương mù màu đen che phủ gương mặt, một cặp mắt phát sáng màu vàng, và khả năng sử dụng magic. Tính cách Vào đầu trò chơi, Vivi rất cả tin, hầu như nhận tất cả mọi lỗi lầm về mình. Thiếu lòng tin vào bản thân, cậu ta e ngại cả việc sử dụng khả năng của mình vào việc cứu những người xung quanh, kể cả khi Garnet bị quái vật bắt cóc. Sau sự việc xảy ra với các Black Mage, cậu thay đổi hoàn toàn. Tự tin hơn vào bản thân mình và dũng cảm đương đầu với mọi thử thách, kể cả với Kuja. Không còn cả tin như trước, cậu nghi ngờ lời hứa của Kuja về việc sẽ kéo dài tuổi thọ cho những Black Mage. Mặc dù tìm được sự tự tin, nhưng Vivi vẫn còn một câu hỏi lớn về sự tồn tại của mình trong suốt cả trò chơi. Cốt truyện Vivi là một Black Mage được tạo ra bởi Kuja. Bằng cách nào đó cậu bị đánh rơi trong luc vận chuyển trên con tàu Cargo Ship, và được một thành viên của bộ tộc Qu tên là Quan tìm thấy. Quan nuôi Vivi với hy vọng rằng một ngày nào đó cậu sẽ đủ lớn để có thể ăn được, thế nhưng, 6 thàng trôi qua mà Vivi vẫn bé như trước. May mắn là, Vivi không hề biết điều đó và sống vui vẻ với "ông nội" của mình tại Quan's Dwelling. Khi Quan mất, Vivi bị bỏ lại một mình. Chỉ một ngày trước khi Final Fantasy IX bắt đầu, Vivi đi tới Treno để tìm kiếm sự giúp đỡ, và chẳng may đi nhầm airship tới Alexandria. Lần đầu tiên Vivi xuất hiện là trong phần mở đầu của trò chơi, tại Alexandria. Cậu ta có vé vào xem buổi biểu diễn của nhóm Tantalus Theater Troupe diễn vở I Want to be Your Canary của Lord Avon . Nhưng khi tới quầy soát vé, người canh cổng nói rằng tấm vé của cậu là giả. Trong lúc buồn bã, Vivi tình cờ gặp được một thằng bé ma mãnh trên phố, Puck, và nó giúp cậu đột nhập vào trong lâu đài để xem buổi biểu diễn. Khi Tantalus đang thực hiện kế hoạch bắt cốc Princess Garnet, Vivi cũng bị dính líu vào vụ này, và con tàu của Tantalus, Prima Vista, bị rơi trong Evil Forest. Zidane cố thuyết phục Vivi giúp mình, nhưng Vivi vẫn không chắc cắn về việc mình có nên dùng phép thuật hay không. Steiner cuối cùng cũng thuyết phục được cậu, thậm chí còn gọi cậu là "ngài Vivi." Khi cả nhóm đi tới làng Dali, Vivi bị bắt cóc bên cạnh cối xay gió. Zidane và Garnet cùng giải thoát Vivi và khám phá ra rằng làng Dali có nhiệm vụ chế tạo Black Mage cho Alexandria. Đáp trên con tàu chở hàng, Vivi cố gắng nói chuyện với các Black Mage đang điều khiển con tàu, nhưng không một ai chú ý tới cậu. Vivi càng trở nên lo lắng cho chủng tộc của mình hơn khi Black Waltz No. 3 tấn công con tàu, giết hết tất cả các Black Mages đang cố bảo vệ Vivi. Đây là lần đầu tiên Vivi bắt đầu đặt câu hỏi cho sự tồn tại của mình cũng như của các Black Mage đang chịu sự thao túng của Queen Brahne. Sau khi băng qua Fossil Roo tới Outer Continent, cả nhóm đi tới Black Mage Village, đó là nơi rất nhiều Black Mages đã "thức giấc" sinh sống. Dầu tiên, họ tỏ ra nghi ngờ Vivi, vì cậu đi cùng những con người. Vivi khó chịu với cách suy nghĩ của họ, và chạy tới đài tưởng niệm của ngôi làng. Cậu cố gắng tìm hiểu nguyên nhân tại sao các Black Mages "ngừng hoạt động" bằng cách hỏi chuyện người đứng đầu ở đây, Black Mage No. 288. Mr. 288 giải thích về bản chất của cái chết cho Vivi. Và cũng đoán rằng Vivi là bản nâng cấp được tạo ra để có thể sống lâu hơn các Black Mage khác. Sau rất nhiều sự kiện xảy ra dọc theo trò chơi, cuois cùng cậu ta cũng hiểu được ý nghĩa của sự tồn tại của mình. Một thời gian sau khi Kuja bị tiêu diệt, Vivi dường như đã có những "đứa con" của mình, và Puck đã nhầm lẫn chúng với Vivi cho tới khi một đứa giải thích cho cậu ta. Có ít nhất là một đoạn hồi ức ở cuối trò chơi trước sự kiện xảy ra ở Alexandria là của Vivi, và có thể chắc chắn rằng cậu đã ngừng hoạt động một thời gian ngắn sau đó vì cậu ta không xuất hiện trong đoạn phim ăn mừng ở cuối trò chơi. Có phải hay không việc Vivi nói trong cả đoạn hồi ức, hay cậu ta dừng hoạt động vào thời điểm nào sau khi "có con" vẫn là đề tài đang được tranh luận của những người hâm mộ. Trang bị và chỉ số :List of Vivi's Staves Không như những bản trước đó, các Black Mages có thể sử dụng rods hoặc daggers, Vivi chỉ có thể dùng staves. Cậu ta có thể sử dụng áo choàng và mũ phù thủy, cũng như các loại áo và mũ nhẹ. Để học các phép thuật mới, như Thunder, Vivi phải trang bị các dụng cụ tương ứng. Vivi có chỉ số magic cao nhất trong trò chơi. Kỹ năng :List of Vivi's Black Magic :List of Vivi's Abilities Khả năng chính của Vivi là sử dụng Black Magic. Cậu cũng là nhân vật chính duy nhật trong trò chơi có thể sử dụng nó, ngoài ra Vivi còn có thể sử dụng lệnh Focus để tăng sát thương của ma thuật. Cậu còn có thể kết hợp với Steiner để sử dụng Sword Magic. Theo cốt truyện, Vivi là bản nâng cấp của Black Mage do đó sức mạnh của cậu có thể tương đương thậm chí là hơn cả các Black Waltz. Trong khi trong trạng thái Trance, lệnh Black Magic chuyển thành Double Black, cho phép Vivi có thể sử dụng 2 phép thuật trong cùng một lượt đi (Doublecast). Nhạc nền thumb|300px|right "Vivi's Theme" được chơi từ rất sớm khi Vivi đang lang thang ở Alexandria. Bài hát sử dụng nhịp độ nhanh và nhẹ, nó thẻ hiện rõ tính cách tò mò của Vivi. Bản nhạc "Black Mage Village" dùng một phần của "Vivi's theme" trong nửa sau của nó, và bản "Limited Time" cũng gần giống như vậy. Xuất hiện trong các game khác ''Kingdom Hearts Series : Hình tượng Vivi xuất hiện trong ''Kingdom Hearts II là một thành viên của đội giữ gìn trật tự của "Twilight Town", đứng đầu bởi Seifer. Khi lễ hội diễn ra trong thị trấn, cậu bị điều khiển bởi các Nobodies. Bản sao của Vivi xuất hiện một lần nữa trong dduwonwgf hầm Sunset Station, và nó nhân ra làm rất nhiều bản khác để tấn công Roxas. Việc dính líu vào các sự kiện kỳ lạ xảy ra trong trò chơi ngoài ý muốn khá giống với hình tượng nguyên thủy của Vivi khi còn là Black Mage, cũng như những bí ẩn xoay quanh cậu ta trong suốt phiên bản gốc của mình. Trong bản tiếng anh, Vivi được lồng tiếng bởi Melissa Disney, và bởi Ikue Ōtani trong bản tiếng nhật. Ngoài ra, Vivi còn có sự xuất hiện khác trong dòng Kingdom Hearts như là một trang phục trong Kingdom Hearts: Mobile. Vivi là nhân vật đặc biệt xuất hiện trong dòng game Kingdom Hearts, vì bản gốc của cậu ta không phải do Tetsuya Nomura vẽ ra. ''Itadaki Street Special Vivi cũng là một nhân vật xuất hiện trong ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. Thông tin ngoài lề *có một sự không đồng nhất trong tuổi của Vivi, theo trang chính thức của trò chơi thì cậu ta 9 tuổi, tuy nhiên theo như trình tự thời gian (timeline) trong Ultimania Omega thì cậu ta sinh ra năm 1799, ít hơn 1 năm trước khi trò chơi bắt đầu. Mặc dù có thể do Quan cậu ta được 9 tuổi hoặc trong khoảng tầm đó tuổi sau khi nhặt được cậu ta, có thể có sự chênh lệch vài tháng căn cứ theo quá trình các Black Mage bắt đầu được sản xuất hàng loạt, và nó chỉ bắt đầu một khoảng thời gian ngắn trước khi trò chơi bắt đầu. *Trong phiên bản Bắc Mỹ của Final Fantasy IX, họ của Vivi được dịch là Ornitier. Sau đó được chính thức sửa lại là "Orunitia" trong phiên bản Greatest Hits. Tại Nhật, họ của cậu ta là Ornitier như được viết trong bản hướng dẫn Ultimania, nhưng vẫn được đọc là Orunitia trong trang web của trò chơi tại Bắc Mỹ. *Vivi có sự xuất hiện nhỏ trong Dissidia Final Fantasy trong những hướng dẫn của trò chơi, giải thích về hệ thống trang bị cùng với Steiner. Vivi cũng là tên gọi của một Ghost Card mà người chơi có thể khiêu chiến. Ghost card của Vivi là Level 100 Kuja giữ White Gem và Strategy Guide có thể lấy được thông qua Battlegen. Lời trích dẫn trên đó là "How do you prove that you exist...? Maybe we don't exist..." chính nlaf câu nói của Vivi trong phiên bản gốc. *Vào ngày 16 thàng 5 năm 2008, Vivi được lựa chọn là nhân vật được yêu thích thứ 2 trong số tất cả các nhân vật dòng game Final Fantasy trên IGN.IGN's Top 25 Final Fantasy Characters *Trong Final Fantasy Origins, phiên bản làm lại của Final Fantasy và Final Fantasy II cho hệ máy PlayStation, Vivi xuất hiện là một trong số những tên được dặt mặc định cho lớp Black Mage của Final Fantasy. *Với 6 tháng tuổi, Vivi không chỉ là nhân vật chính trẻ nhất trong Final Fantasy IX, mà còn trong cả dòng game này. * Nếu Zidane và Eiko không có mặt trong nhóm Vivi sẽ đảm nhiệm vai trò của trưởng nhóm, có thể nhận thấy rõ ràng trong Desert Palace và trong trận chiến cuối cùng với Necron. * Trong Disc 1 & 2, Vivi luôn gia nhập nhóm của Zidane bất kỳ khi nào mà toàn bộ nhóm phải tách nhau ra. Tên gốc Vivi là nguyên mẫu bị động của động từ tiếng Latin Vivere, có nghĩa là "sống"University of Notre Dame Online Latin Dictionary, nó có thể ám chỉ cho một hình mẫu nhân vật luôn đi tìm kiếm ý nghĩa sự tồn tại của mình. Trong tín ngưỡng Voodoo, Vévé một là một biểu tượng được sử dụng trong ma thuật để triệu tập một thần linh hay linh hồn cho các mục đích khác nhau.The Mystic Voodoo: Voodoo Vévés đây có thể là ám chỉ khả năng của nhân vật này. Liên kết ngoài de:Vivi Orunitia es:Vivi Orunitia Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy IX Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính Thể_loại:Black Mage